1. Field
This invention relates to archery bows and more particularly relates to archery bows having an overdraw apparatus. The invention is specifically directed to an improvement for controlling the resting position for nocked arrows in overdraw systems.
2. State of the Art
As typically configured, compound archery bows include a handle, a pair of limbs extending from opposite ends of the handle to present spaced opposed limb tips, and a pair of eccentric elements rotatably mounted on eccentric axes associated with the respective limb tips. The eccentric elements and limb tips are interconnected by a rigging system which includes the eccentric elements and stretches of cabling or similar tension runs constructed of aircraft cable or bowstring materials. The cabling includes a central stretch, generally including the bowstring, and a pair of end stretches, each extending from an eccentric element to the opposite limb tip.
Archery bows are designed to convert energy stored in the limbs into high acceleration of the arrow. Shorter, stiffer arrows may be driven at higher velocities and with flatter trajectories and greater range than the more conventional longer arrows. Bows are adapted to shoot shorter arrows with a full draw by shortening the distance from the arrow rest to the bowstring. Such bows, whether of simple recurve design or compound type, are herein designated as "overdraw archery bows." A rearward extending "overdraw" apparatus having an arrow rest is attached to the bow handle. The arrow rest is thus moved to a position on the overdraw behind the bow handle, enabling the use of short arrows.
However, an overdraw system may shorten the arrow rest-to-bowstring distance to the extent that the fletching of an arrow in an at-rest position extends into the arrow rest portion of the overdraw. The arrow will be hindered from seating on the arrow rest, requiring the bowstring to be partially drawn before the arrow can be properly seated. Continuously holding the bowstring in a partially drawn position prior to fully drawing and releasing is inconvenient, requires additional energy, and interferes with repeatable, accurate use of the bow.
In addition, feather fletching may catch on the arrow rest and be damaged when the arrow is drawn.
The need exists for a means to increase the arrow rest-to-bowstring distance in bows with overdraw structures.